


What consumes you

by Rosslyn_Sirry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn_Sirry/pseuds/Rosslyn_Sirry





	What consumes you

What consumes you

SB/HP；ORAL SEX;NC-17;ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP;FIST PLAY

***

他知道某些事正朝着不大对劲的方向发展。

现在靠在他身后，离他紧绷的后背只有不到一英尺距离的，正是他的教父，四年前从阿兹卡班逃出来的头号通缉犯西里斯·布莱克。他唯一的亲人，父亲仅存不多的好友，而他却无法准确定义和他的关系的——教父子？情人？——他本不大喜欢用那个词来形容他。因为他们做过几乎所有教父子之间不该做的事，相处却完全不像一对情侣。在过去他们共同相处的几年里，某些方面西里斯几乎专横的不可理喻。这种时候他看起来更像是哈利的一个长辈，或者父亲，而并非伴侣。他完全不知道该怎么定义他们之间的关系才真正合适。

听到身后大脚板悠长平稳的呼吸声，哈利叹了口气。托这些今晚不停在他脑海中浮现的奇怪想法的福。森林上方的月亮显示此时时间应该已经迈入深夜，而他直到现在还没有丝毫睡意。

圆叶风铃草的火焰仍然在地上的碗中闪烁。不远处的帐篷里，他的两个朋友应该都睡熟了。经历了今天森林和水池里的一切，那两个人都是精疲力竭，理应享受相比之下更温暖舒适一些的帐篷。所以守夜的活自然而然的就落在了他和大脚板的头上。

过了午夜，被施了魔法的南瓜车变回原形。此时在他身后，不知道什么时候已经变回人形的西里斯沉闷的呼吸和喉咙里发出的低吼如同闷雷，炙热的吐息混合着夏日山洞里流窜的阴冷空气在他的耳侧盘旋。他感觉到他每一次呼吸的起伏都带来那瘦削而结实的胸膛在他后背上的刮蹭。他身材高大的教父紧贴着他的后背。他只将一只手放在他的腰间，沉重的小臂挤压着他的侧腰。但那足够了。哈利吞了一下口水，想。当他蜷缩起自己的时候他瘦小的像是能被他一手提起。在西里斯怀里，他像是只瘦弱的可怜的幼猫。这个想法让他不适地挪动了一下臀，牛仔裤在地上发出和砾石相擦的沙响。哈利保持着那个姿势被他揽在怀里过久，身体僵硬得像一只风干已久的老鼠。犹豫片刻，他还是忍不住将头部后仰，好缓解身后无形的压迫给喉咙造成的紧致感。感觉到蓬松的乱发发顶在不经意间擦过男人的下颌，他忽然过电似的痉挛一下，不由猛地停下了自己的动作。

身后西里斯的呼吸声因为他的动作随之停顿。

沉睡和紧绷的呼吸声都暂时停下。一瞬间，他们陷入短暂的沉默和寂静中。片刻后，他抵着他的胸膛才再度缓慢地重新起伏。

“哈利？”时刻在警觉中戒备着的男人忽然睁开双眼，声音沙哑地拂过他的耳侧。温暖熟稔的气息让他感到一阵难言的麻痒。哈利在他的怀里下意识地尽可能将身体蜷缩的更紧。但动作谨慎的没叫他发现。西里斯刚刚醒来，甚至还带着些迷茫地用鼻尖轻轻的蹭了蹭他的颈后。哈利因为他本能的亲近感到柔软。随即，又一只手伸过来，动作温柔的拉开他垫在自己颧骨下的手掌。他现在改用两条手臂环着他。他的教父紧紧的环抱住他，手臂有力到近乎让他感到疼痛。

“西里斯，”

当转过头时，哈利有些干燥的嘴唇擦过了西里斯正环着他的手臂内侧，感觉到西里斯环着他的手臂同样一僵。他柔软的嘴唇贴上他的皮肤，轻柔的像是亲吻。西里斯的手臂停了下来，他似乎等待了一会，紧抵着哈利的胸膛中传出来的气息忽然变得急躁而混乱。

“西里斯，你刚刚睡着了吗？”紧贴着他胸膛的哈利低声地，又叫了一次他的名字。西里斯的吻随着他叫出他的声音从他的脖颈落到他的耳后。他的吻湿漉漉的，舌头像是他还是一条狗时那样舔过他敏感的耳根，含吮耳垂。贴近他的带着某种水雾和土的腥味。哈利在他身后的舔舐中不自然的颤抖。他因为山洞里的寒冷而一直有些苍白的脸上泛起一丝潮红。

“睡了一小会。”男人圈着他的手轻柔的隔着一层衬衫抚摸着他平坦的小腹。粗糙的手撩开掖在裤腰里的衣摆探了进去。温热的肌肤毫无阻隔的相触的同时，两个人都低喘着打了个颤。年长者的手爱抚着他因为瘦弱而显得格外凸出的肋骨和平坦紧绷的小腹，他轻柔地用犬齿撕咬他的耳垂：“你睡着了吗，哈利？”

“没有，”哈利的喘息声在他的抚摸下变得急促。当西里斯将一只手伸到他的乳头上粗暴地揉拧，他几乎要因为控制不住那忽如其来击中大脑的又痛又爽的快感叫出声来。他交叠的大腿被推开，几乎同时哈利下意识的反手抓住西里斯正在伸向他膝盖的手臂，仍然磕磕绊绊地为自己找了一个借口：“……我一直在做梦。我睡不着。”

“我觉得你只是还不太累，”西里斯漫不经心的轻易拨开他的手握住他厚重的牛仔裤下微微凸起的膝盖骨，他将他的耳垂含进口中，像是吞咬一个布丁那样反复用舌头折磨刷舔着敏感的耳后，低哑的声音带着几乎有些古怪的笑意：“看看罗恩和赫敏。他们一晚上都没醒来过。”

“喔。”哈利小声的嘟囔，“说的好像我今天没在那该死的池子里泡过冷水似的。我又不是只站在那里袖手旁观。”

西里斯发出低沉的大笑，他拥紧了哈利，又将他的腿推得更开：“当然，我知道你也干的漂亮。”

他转过头去和年长者接吻，从浅浅的互相亲昵到深入的缠绵。在他们分开以后，哈利敏锐的察觉到他教父的动作突然就在很短的时间内就由轻柔转变得异常急躁。他忽然松开攥着的哈利的手臂扳着肩头，将他翻过身去。哈利被他压在身下吸了一口气，他似乎完全没预料到西里斯接下来的行为。明明上一秒他们还在平和的交谈，现在他却被猛地掀翻到他的身下。当他还在试图扭动臀部挣扎着从西里斯的钳制下逃脱出来的同时，他的长裤和皮带已经被骑在他身上的男人轻而易举的拉下。年长者异于往日的粗暴举动让他心里生出了某种不详的预感。那预感似乎从刚刚他睁开眼睛的那一刻就阴翳地在他的脑海中盘旋不去。他被粗暴的推挤着紧压在山洞的石地上，当裤子拉过膝盖的时候，哈利不可避免发出一声痛嘶——地上肯定哪块他妈尖锐的见鬼的石头划破了他的腿。西里斯拉着他的脚踝将他向下拖，他感觉到有明显的火辣辣的刺痛感正沿着他的大腿延伸。

西里斯的手干燥温暖。他紧抓住了他正紧绷着的屁股将他向下拖。直到哈利感觉到他炙热滚烫的阴茎隔着内裤正浅浅的戳刺着他双腿间的入口。哈利拱起臀向前艰难的逃去，他惊恐地哑声低喘，抗拒着说不，西里斯。别在这，现在不行。罗恩和和赫敏他们随时可能醒来。但是他的挣扎和抵抗很快在西里斯用手拨开他的内裤时变成了嘶哑的恳求和呻吟。冰冷的魔杖戳着他腿间微微翕动着的穴口，哈利僵硬的用手肘撑着自己。他听见在他身后的西里斯嘟囔着低声念了一句咒语，随即他的后穴传来熟悉的湿滑和刺痛感。他因为咒语被迫不自然的放松，紧绷的身体开始失去力气。而在他倒在地面上之前，一只手从后面伸过来圈住了他的腰。哈利咬紧嘴唇抑制喉咙里的尖叫，他的腰被抬高，缓慢逐渐推高。直到他的膝盖能支撑他跪爬在地上。

“哈利。”西里斯粗喘着覆上他的身体，反复地低喃着他的名字。手推开他脊背上的衬衫抚摸他光滑的后背。年长者身上的衣料浅浅摩擦着他赤裸的臀和大腿。他强迫自己保留耐心用手指代替阴茎先一步滑进他的身体。哈利低喘着攥紧手掌，他抬起头注视着不远处的帐篷，临时住所前的篝火还没有完全熄灭。于此同时身后的刺痛扩大了。他感觉到西里斯正在撑开他。最开始只是一根手指，然后两根，三根。等到三根手指都齐根滑入他的后穴进出时哈利羞耻的听见自己被很快就插出了细密的水声。他开口恳求西里斯抓紧结束这漫长的折磨，夹着他手指的屁股摇晃着收紧。

“比起你淫荡的表现我更想要你的服从，哈利。”一记掌掴粗鲁地落在他的臀肉上。哈利猛地将因为疼痛发出的尖叫声闷进喉咙，但是十七岁的男孩，他总不可能完全控制好自己。那些因为激烈尖锐的情绪而即将发出的声音拖曳成缓慢急促的喘息、细微的呻吟从他的口中断断续续的出现。看着前方景象的眼睛开始变得模糊，隐约的泪光漫过翠色双眼。

西里斯的阴茎每一次进入都会让他感到疼痛。尤其是像现在这样，在他缓慢地，熟稔的逐渐打开他的身体以后。哈利呜咽着夹紧了他不断进入他体内的阴茎。西里斯的一只手捏着他的臀肉以促使他能在必要的时候放松。在他还没有完全插进来的时候，他就迅速的向后退了出去。冰冷的空气忽然滑进空荡荡的后穴让哈利一瞬间的失神。但是他很快反应过来身后男人的真正意图。他一只手艰难的向后探去抓到那具比他大上许多的身体，西里斯粗喘着俯下身，他满足了哈利和他相同的愿望。将身体紧紧压在他的后背上，炙热的长度再度随着他的低吼挤进了他的身体。这一次更加粗鲁和彻底。哈利因为他过深的顶入发出一声尖叫，但他的脸在下一秒被他用手掰过来和他接吻。西里斯将他拖进了一个粗鲁的吻中，他们亲热地饥渴地发疯似的亲吻和啃咬着彼此。身体紧贴在一起，不，比紧贴更深。因为此刻西里斯正埋在他的里面。他一边亲吻哈利一边揪紧他的头发快速的进出和撞击他，有力的胯骨每一下都撞击得臀肉发出颤抖的呻吟。

肉体拍打发出的下流水声，低吼，呻吟，和男人间剧烈的喘息声在狭窄的山洞中扩散。哈利在彻底失去意识以前抓到西里斯刚刚施过咒后就丢在一旁的魔杖念了一个静音咒，避免他们真的在浑身赤裸的时候被人发现。他最后的理智同时因为这件心事的了结消失无踪。当西里斯将他翻过身来托起他的屁股时，哈利不知道自己什么时候在迷乱中抬起腿勾住了他有力的腰。因为他在贴着西里斯的脖颈流泪时感觉到他短暂的停顿，然后他像是忽然被惊醒般猛地一个深顶将自己重新送回他体内深处紧致湿滑到极致的包裹中。哈利抓着他肩膀的指甲深深陷入他背部的肌肉，他被快感和过深填满的恐惧与刺激逼得再说不出一句完整的话。他仰起头抓着西里斯的背大声尖叫，腿紧绷着勾住他的腰，直到从刚刚起就硬的紧贴着他小腹的阴茎在两人的摩擦中快速的送他达到了高潮的巅峰。

当高潮后的男孩脱力的喘息着从男人的身上滑下来时，西里斯还硬着，而且埋在他的身体里。他以和刚刚的粗鲁完全不同的力道轻柔地将哈利侧放在地上。鸦黑的发丝压在他脑后摊开，因为高潮而染上红晕的苍白脸颊微微皱着，明亮的绿色双眼半阖，一副诱惑美丽到极致的面孔。西里斯听见自己的喉咙里几乎传出呜咽声。

他抬高哈利的一条腿露出他腿间被折磨的红肿不堪的后穴，阴茎一下下的进出着轻顶深处湿热柔软的肉壁。仍处在高潮后的痉挛中的男孩难受的闭上了双眼，随着西里斯每一下的戳刺发出低哑的闷哼。但是没有抗拒。他扶着西里斯的肩膀尽可能的让自己的身体为他打开，这个顺从的小动作似乎给了他的教父莫大的鼓励。

当感觉到西里斯的阴茎忽然在他体内停下来的时候，哈利睁开了眼睛：“西里斯？”他疑惑地小声问道。手仍然扶着他的肩膀，汗湿的发丝散乱地黏在额头上，环绕着翠色双眼的微红眼圈还没褪去，嘴唇被亲吻的嫣红微肿。当他抬起头看着西里斯的时候，看起来就像在撅着嘴索吻。

“嘘，”西里斯将一根食指放在自己的嘴唇上。他还静止在哈利体内的阴茎已经完全不动了，甚至似乎还有往出抽的意思。哈利皱着眉不解的看着他，他知道西里斯还没有射， 不明白他这是要做什么。但是当他想要说更多话的时候，男人的那根手指压在了他的唇上：“从现在开始除了呻吟别说话，哈利。”他亲昵的用舌尖舔去他鼻尖上的汗，“或者只能喊我的名字，如果你想的话。”

虽然仍然迷惑，但是他仍然顺从地被西里斯从腿上抱了下来，仰躺着张开双腿。侧过头，哈利看见西里斯又捡起了刚刚似乎已经被他忘在一旁的魔杖。站着粘腻湿亮液体的尖端几乎让他不敢去看。西里斯握着他的双手拉过头顶，然后他看见西里斯的嘴唇动了动，他念了一个咒语。然后哈利感觉到自己的手被绑了起来。他有些惊恐地寻找那双正在逡巡着他的身体的深灰双眼。从那双冰冷的瞳孔里他几乎查探不出任何情绪。然后一只手轻轻的拨开他额头上汗湿的碎发，“闭上眼睛。”西里斯声音轻柔地命令，哈利下意识的服从。然后他感觉到一根手指开始在他已经红肿起来的后穴画圈，这回非常轻松。因为已经经受过西里斯阴茎开拓的后穴毫不犹豫的接纳了比起来细长的多的替代物。哈利涨红了脸感觉到自己的后穴正在近乎淫荡的吞吐他的手指，西里斯在他身体里一戳一抽的爱抚着他肿胀滚烫的内壁。他试图抵抗，却发现腰软的完全使不上力气。

“西里斯，你要做什么？”哈利恐惧地低声叫他的名字，然后他忽然反应过来刚刚年长者下的命令。除了呻吟和叫他名字，不要再说其他。而在他回想起来以前他明白了抗拒的惩罚会是什么。第二根手指紧贴着第一根猛地加入了扩张他的进程中。哈利抽着气，咬着下唇令自己放松身体。

两根手指交替在他滑腻的后穴进出，本身带来的疼痛并不难以忍受。但是对他来说，对西里斯反常表现的恐惧更甚于正在他屁股里滑动的这两根手指。尤其是当他精准地按压过他的前列腺的时候，哈利听见自己抑制不住地发出了一声尖叫。他不能确定这个算不算在西里斯不允许他发出的声音里，但是下一秒他就知道了答案。西里斯给出的回答就是他又加入了一根手指进入了他饱受折磨的后穴。

这一次——三根手指。足以让他在受到某些过度的戳刺和扩张的时候感到疼痛了。哈利发出断断续续的呻吟声，他肯定这是西里斯想要的。因为他的一只手在他后穴里进出的时候，他的另一只手滑上了他的胸膛揉拧他的乳头。上下的刺激和不是碾压过前列腺的手指让哈利感觉到他刚刚发泄过不久的阴茎又一次挺立起来紧贴上了自己的小腹。

但是当第四根手指进入他的时候，哈利开始感到恐惧。他似乎有那么一点儿明白了西里斯想要做什么了。在他第四根手指挤入以后，充斥着他后穴的手已经和西里斯的阴茎差不多的粗细。当那些手指深入难以相信的深度弯曲着抠挖和爱抚柔软的内壁时，哈利抑制不住自己的颤抖。失去双眼视力让他对其他感官的感知变得更加敏锐。他恐惧的感受着西里斯用四根手指缓慢撑开他的身体。当他在他的体内抽动了一会，最终决定停下的时候，哈利如释重负的松了口气。他没有感觉到有眼泪正顺着他的眼角流进鬓角，只是为西里斯及时停下他疯狂的行为而放松。但是当他的身体稍稍松懈下来，他忽然感觉到男人的拇指正沿着穴口的外缘打转。

“不、不、不…不、不要、西里斯、西里斯……”哈利牙齿打颤地咬住下唇。那个不可思议的疯狂构想正在他的脑海中飞快浮现，而且，即将成真。他猛地睁开双眼，看见在他上方的西里斯低着头，典雅的黑发让他的脸隐藏在阴翳里。依旧英俊，却莫名的让哈利感觉到浓郁的不安。他低下头看到自己大张开的双腿间西里斯的小臂，男人着似乎迟疑了一会，然后他又一次拿过手边的魔杖，抵着哈利紧咬着他的后穴轻声说了些什么。

哈利感觉到自己的后穴正在违反本能意志的继续放松，继续，那几乎已经不像是受他掌控的他的身体的一部分。他用牙齿撕扯着自己的下唇，强迫自己不要发出比呻吟和西里斯的名字以外更多的声音。但是当西里斯坚硬的拇指指节拨开他含着四根手指就已经濒临撕裂的后穴时，他还是忍不住发出了带着哽咽和哭声的尖叫。

西里斯的指节很硬。他几乎没有感觉到有什么东西是什么硬过。而现在它正拨开他柔软脆弱的后穴穴肉试图进一步的挤进他的身体。于此同时在哈利体内的四根手指再度抽动了起来，他在那些手指带来的冲撞和挤压中迷乱混乱地高声尖叫，眼前的一切在他面前虚晃成大片的白光。他迷乱的沉浸在他手指的填充给他带来的迷乱快感中。但是即使如此，当感觉到西里斯的拇指也缓慢加入，逐渐进入他的身体时。哈利还是清楚的感受到了被撕裂的痛楚。

现在他的整只手似乎都填充进了他的后穴里。哈利在他的身下扭动，挣扎，发出濒死小兽般哭泣着的剧烈的呻吟和哭叫。他从没想到过会发生这么可怕而疯狂的事。西里斯的整只手在他的后穴里，他的手正在触碰着他的身体，以一种前所未有的深入的方式。他的后穴已经痛到了极致，但是还没有撕裂，可能是魔咒的功劳。哈利对此毫无感激，因为他感觉到的那种撕裂感已经超越了生理上单纯的痛楚。西里斯像是要将他整个人都扯开似的那样发疯地深入，触碰着他。而他的另一只手则反常地温柔地触碰着他的耳朵，脖颈和手臂。他轻柔地抚摸他，舒缓他被充满时不自觉的颤栗。年长者俯下身凑到他的耳边，他低柔地哑声说你连我的手都能吃进去，哈利。即使你说不要。你不知道你自己在这方面是一个多么出色的荡妇。

哈利不知道自己是因为他的话还是正埋在他屁股里的那只手而在浑身颤抖——或许，最有可能的是，两者皆有。他感觉到一阵冰冷缠绕着他的心脏，而伏在他身上的西里斯看起来离他却很遥远。他的体温带不来丝毫的温暖。甚至他感觉到那只手更加深入地在探索着他的身体，指节弯曲着粗鲁的揉按他的前列腺。他感觉到他似乎连腕骨都撞了进来。到最后哈利无法确信西里斯到底做到了哪一步，他在前列腺被再一次触碰的时候几近敏感绝望地高潮了。他睁大双眼，看到的世界却只是到处都白茫茫的一片。在迷乱中他感觉到西里斯的那只手似乎短暂地抽了出去。但是没有过很久，他双眼里仍有泪水残留。他的下身再次被人抬起填满，这一次可能是他的阴茎。因为的确没有刚刚那么痛了。在快速的进出和摩擦冲撞里哈利被缚住的双手仍然紧绑在一起，他的世界到处都是灰蒙蒙的一片。直到感觉握着他双腿的西里斯粗喘着伏下身紧贴着他的胸口，将炙热粘稠的液体射进了他的体内，他才迟钝的渐渐找回了散落在空茫里的一些意识。

……

“……哈利。”

“哈利？哈利……”

“哈利，快醒醒……”

他缓慢地睁开双眼，视野里率先出现是一片不规则的抖动着的白线。他保持着那个姿势没有动，仰面躺着，等待了几秒。等他逐渐适应了昏暗的光线，哈利下意识的又闭了一下眼睛。感觉到泪水从眼底涌出润湿了干涩的眼球，他才再度睁开眼。透过朦胧的泪光看到围在他身边满脸焦急的赫敏和罗恩。还有从刚刚开始应该就一直在舔着他的脸的大脚板。看到他终于醒来，那只熊一样大的黑狗发出一声低哑的咆哮。它焦急地原地转了几圈，然后忽然后腿发力，跃起猛地扑到哈利的身上，男孩被这突然袭击一下压的发出一声呛咳，几乎喘不过气来。

“梅林的臭袜子！大脚板，快下来，下来。你会压断他的肋骨的。”所幸是在一旁的罗恩及时抱住了大脚板的脖子将他脱了下去。哈利剧烈的咳嗽，他艰难地爬了起来，用一只手撑住地面。蹲在他另一侧的赫敏急忙扶起了他。

“发生了什么事？”

一张口，哈利才发现自己的声音沙哑的像是几乎有几天没喝过水。他仍然感觉到眩晕得厉害，不由得用一只手撑住了自己的头。在不远处被罗恩安抚着的大脚板仍然戒备着，喉咙里发出威胁似的低吼声。但是短时间内似乎不用再担心它忽然跳上来压断他的肋骨了。

“你被迷惑了。”他身边的赫敏说，“我们都看到你刚刚拔出了那把剑。然后你呆呆的站在那里等了一会，我们谁也不敢上前碰你。过了一会之后你忽然倒在了地上，抱着头痛苦的翻滚着挣扎。还是大脚板上去用它的身体压住了你，不然你准会把自己往石头上撞。”

“我——”哈利有点茫然地说，话没说完就突兀地被自己打断。他想起来了，刚刚发生的事还萦绕在他的脑海里。他看着不远处还在威胁地对罗恩咆哮着的大脚板，苦笑着庆幸他的教父现在并不是人类形态。不然他可能不知道该怎么面对他。

他假装没有看到赫敏眼里的疑问，转过头去，看到在他手边一块平坦的岩石上有一个被打碎的盒子的残骸。那里面的玻璃片已经被刺碎了，魂器被那把剑消灭。而盒子里面的银色内衬还在冒着青烟。哈利翻来覆去的检查了一遍，确定它不会再有迷惑人折磨人的能力之后，他咳嗽了一声，从地上爬起来把那个盒子交给了赫敏。

“不会再有问题了。”他声音沙哑地说。然后他对着在罗恩魔爪下的大狗招了招手，大脚板立刻扑翻了正在艰难试图用背包里的面包诱惑他的罗恩朝他跑了过来。大狗柔软的皮毛紧贴着他从水里上来后还湿漉漉的脚腕，他弯下腰，大脚板亲热的伸出舌头舔了舔他的掌心。

“我们现在可以回到帐篷了。”哈利摸了摸大脚板竖起的耳朵。在触碰到那毛茸茸的触感时，他似乎放松了一些：“走吧，伙计们。我需要好好睡一觉。”

在哈利走出十几步以后，身后的两个年轻人还没有跟上他的脚步。罗恩走到了正在翻看那个挂坠盒的赫敏身边。他好奇的凑过去问道：“他刚刚到底看到了什么？他差点把自己的舌头都咬断了。”

赫敏没有说话，她轻轻抽掉那层银色内衬，露出镌刻在挂坠盒背面的一行花体小字。

——I show what consumes you inside.

END


End file.
